


Floating on Ground (Better title later!)

by shuckyDarn



Series: The diary of an Alpha Kid [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: An AU where jake is popular, F/M, Possible smut, Yeah there's gonna be smut y'all, and Jade is the mean girl, later on, ossible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker is a geeky girl. Jake English is popular.<br/>But she needs these questions answered:<br/>Why is Jade Harley so mean to her?<br/>Why is Dirk so quiet around her now?<br/>Why is her dad so overprotective now?<br/>Why is she fighting o frequently with Roxy?<br/>Why is Jake paying so much attenton to her?<br/>Jane'll have to figure this out, that's for sure!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHA?T THe shitttt OII GOT 100 HITS ont my LASYT story MOTHERFUCK

"Jane, can you check in these books for me?" Ms. Lea asked me.  
"Ok." I rounded the counter, feeling the usual granite. Today, as usual, I'm working in the library. I pick up the scanner when the door opens, and in walks Jake English.  
Mother crap. He was the one I loved from a distance. He was the one I cared about. Only Roxy and Dirk, my best friends, knew.  
My heart began to pound and I nearly dropped the book and scanner, but this was the rare moment he got within 5 meters of me, so I straightened up.  
"Hello, Jake," I say casually. "How can I help you?" Inside my head however, I wanted to bang my head against the wall.  
"Hi, Jane," He replied, cooly. my heart fluttered. He knew my name!! "I need to return these. Can you check 'em in for me?"  
"S-sure," I stuttered. Oh god, not cool, Jane!! I scolded myself.  
Jake was the popular one, constantly surrounded by his friends, and girls. As in, Rose lalonde, Roxy's sister, and Jade Harley.  
I never had any hope of him liking me, since I was what you would call a nerd, a geek. luckily, Dirk met me after Jade had pubivly humiliated me, by making me trip during lunch.  
He was one of the nicest people I'd ever met... and Roxy had a suspicion that he liked me, but I didn't want to believe it.  
Besides, he knew who I cared for.  
"Ok. So it looks like this one is a day overdue. Bring 5 cents tomorrow, ok?"  
"Ok. Thanks, Jane." He takes my hand and squeezes it, smiling. "See you around?" He gave me a slip of paper.  
"Yeah!" I wanted him to leave so I could see what he wrote!  
"Bye." He turned and left, opening and shutting the door.  
I unfold the note, looking. It said golgothasTerror.  
His chumhandle.  
HE GAVE ME HIS CHUMHANDLE!!!!  
I dance around in pure happiness, until Ms. Lea calls, "Jane! Back to work, please!"  
"Sorry!" I call.  
However, by beating heart does not still.  
I can't wait to tell the others.


	2. Unexpected guest

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT] at 17:21--  
GG: Dirk!!!  
GG: Dirk, are you there??  
TT: Hi, Jane.  
TT: You sound exicted.  
TT: What's up?  
GG: Guess what happened in the library while I was working today!! :B  
TT: You found a cure for cancer?  
TT: You found a way to make nuclear bombs out of simple, common kitchen ingredients?  
TT: Out with it, Crocker.  
GG: Well....  
GG: I saw Jake today!!  
TT: ...  
TT: You did?  
GG: Yes!!   
GG: He gave me his chumhandle!!  
GG: Isn't that wonderful?  
GG: After two years, he finally noticed me!!  
GG: Dirk?   
GG: Are you ok?  
TT: Yes, I'm fine.  
TT: It's just...  
TT: You know what, never mind. I'll see you later. Bro wants me to strife with him.  
GG: Dirk, wait!!  
TT: See you, Jane.  
\--timeausTestified [TT] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 17:26--

What was all that about? 

I sit back in my chair and sigh. Only one way to deal with this.

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 17:27--  
GG: Roxy, help!!  
GG: Girl having boy crisis over here!  
TG: WEE OO WEE OOOOPP  
TG: *OO  
GG: God damn it!   
GG: Roxy, you're drunk again?!  
TG: onfly sloightly  
TG: *only  
TG: *slightly  
TG: and besides im ok sff  
TG: *see  
GG: Roxy, oh my god!  
GG: I came to talk to YOU because I am having a CRISIS!!   
GG: YOU ARE NOT HELPING AT ALL!   
TG: whoa  
TG: i was kidding jane dont get your panties in a twist  
GG: I WILL GET ALL OF MY PANTIES IN A TWIST!!  
GG: I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE JOKING!!  
GG: YOU CAN GET DRUNK INTO OBLIVION FOR ALL I CARE!  
TG: JANE!  
GG: ...  
TG: listen  
TG: im sorry ok  
TG: im trying to work around this  
TG:geez louise ok im out then  
TG:miss cranky pants  
GG:No! Roxy, wait...  
GG: You know what? Fine!   
GG: I'll see if Dirk's goten over his....  
GG: Fit, or whatever.  
GG: Bye.

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 17:30--  
TG:hes so horny for her omg

C'mon, Dirk... Please be there for me...

 

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT] at 17:30--  
TT: Jane?  
TT: Sorry about my earlier outburst.  
TT: I guess..  
GG: No, it's ok.  
GG: I... tried to talk to Roxy.  
GG: She's slightly drunk.  
TT: Again.  
GG: Yes. Well, thank you for...  
GG: Well, not hating me.  
GG: It makes me feel a lot better! :B  
TT: How could I hate you, Jane?  
TT: You're my best friend.  
TT: I mean, c'mon, you're a fellow nerd, just like I am.  
GG: That...  
GG: That makes me feel a whole lot better.  
GG: Really, it does.  
TT: Good.  
TT: To be honest, Roxy's drinking is really just getting annoying.  
TT: I mean, doesn't she care that she could die?  
TT: If she ever were to get pregnant, she could get Fatal-Alchohol Syndrome.  
GG: Er... ok...  
GG: Well, I've got to do some homework. See you tomorrow?  
TT: Of course.

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering timeausTestified [TT] at 17:33

But to be honest, I couldn't start my homework, not at all. All I could think about was Jake.  
It was time to quit being a wimp and talk to him.  
But how? I was the nerdy girl, he was popular.

"Jane! Someone's at the door!" My father called. "It's.. Jake?"  
And I swear, all hell broke loose.


	3. Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa shit goes down  
> AHH finally new chapter! Ive been so busy with school and shit, so sorry for the momentary hiatus!  
> Also i live in the south and you probably hear about the snow thing sO  
> Enjoy the chapter! <3

I nearly fell down the stairs rushing to the door.  
"Dad, MOVE!!" I whisper-screamed at him, opening the cracked door farther.  
"Heeeeeeeyyyyy, Jake!" I said, smilng wide and trying to be casual.   
"Um... Greetings, Jane. I was at school helping out for the dance, and I saw you left your violin in the gym.

See? SEE?? Jake is not only smart, good-looking, and athletic, he's sweet too!  
This was why I was madly in love with him.  
"Oh! Really? Thank you so much!" To be honest, I didn't notice it wasn't with me.  
"No problem, Jane. See you tomorrow?"  
"Of course!"  
With that, he smiles and walks away, and I gently close the door.   
The minute I do, I begin to jump up and down, squealing.  
I couldn't believe it!   
WHY DID HE COME TO MY HOUSE?!?!?!??!  
It was such a mystery!!  
As I went to bed that night, I tossed and turned.  
Jake was finally paying attention to me,  
Dirk was being weird and grumpy (I assumed it was puberty)  
Roxy was getting obsessed with alchoholic products,  
and my dad looked pretty suspicious when I went to the door.  
I tried to think about all this and how to solve it, but I fell asleep before I could.  
\-------------------------------  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-  
I slam down on my alarm clock, emerging from my sheets like a grumpy bear.  
"Jane, are you up?" My father calls from downstairs. The aroma of eggs and bacon waft into my room.  
Yummmy.  
"Yes, I'm up!" I roll out of my bed, falling with an "Oof!"  
I rise up, truging into my bathroom, and looking at my bedhead.   
Normally, I would feel hopless, but for some reason, I'm pumped up with hope.  
Maybe I'd see Jake again today!  
Maybe he'll talk to me again!  
I gasped as I brushed my hair:  
MAYBE HE'LL ASK ME-  
No, no, I shook my head. Mustn't get my hopes up.  
But still! That would be FANTABULOUS!  
I hop (more like float) down the stairs as I cheerily call "Good morning, father!"  
He turns from the sizzling pan he was staring at, and smiles. "Good morning, Jane. You sound chipper today."  
"Mmm-Hmm!"  
"Finally got up on the right side of bed today?"  
"Dad!!"  
"Just kidding. Eat your eggs."  
\-----------------------------  
"Jane, c'mon. Stop fantasizing." Dirk shook my arm for the 7 millionth time that morning.  
"Wha? Huh? Oh, sorry."  
"Come on. We have to finish this before class ends, or else it'll turn into homework. And I already have seven million assingments."  
"What? It's only third hour!" I reply.  
"Yeah. Read 6 chapters from language arts, 6-32 page 112 for math, and now, if we don't finish this, it'll turn into homework. And who knows how much more I'll get today."  
"Ok, true. The accelerated classes do get a lot of homework."  
He chuckles. "Too bad your sweet Jakey isn't there with you." he spwes out meanly.  
Where did that come from?  
"Dirk, there's no reason to-"  
"Nothing, Jane! Never mind." He huffs, bowing his head to hide his scorned expression.  
"And you know what? Ro-Lal's really pissed at you. She said you spread around the rumor that she's an alchoholic?  
I know we're nerdy, but that doesn't mean that you can treat us that way.  
We're humans, not robots." He gets up and walks to another seat.  
WHAT?!?!?  
I never told anyone anything!   
Unless...  
JADE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you shit goes down
> 
> I will try to make the chapters longer, I promise!  
> Also, please putt your suggestions for the title! It sound weird, so ive been trying to come up with a better one.  
> Thanks for everything! <3


	4. Make up, Invitations, and floating on clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO SHIT GOES DOWN.  
> Any ways, I would like for you all to read a GREAT fanfic, if yall are into dirkjake, and sadness, and smut, ALL IN ONE,  
> READ THIS FANFIC IM BEGGING YOU ITS SO FUCKING FANTASTIC
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1196442?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments6
> 
> the author is really sweet too! leave a nice comment for him/her :D

\-----------------------  
"Harley..." I grumble angrily as I go to her.  
"So, like I said, she told- hey, it's the nerd, everyone, better go, or you'll catch her nerdines."  
Everyone in the group laughs.  
"Ha-ha, very funny, Harley. Now, tell me, why did you spread thar rumor?"  
"What?" She says, blowing a bubble of gum. "I don't know what you're talking about, nerd."  
"Stop it, Jade." A voice from the distance says.  
I turn around and lo and behold, it's Jake.  
"Leave her alone already, Jade. There's no need to be mean."  
"She's a N-E-R-D, Jake. Do you want her to ruin our reputation?"  
"It doesn't matter what she is, Jade. She's my friend, and you have to respect that."  
Wait. Did I just hear what I THINK I heard?  
She's my friend.  
I'M his friend.  
"Whatever, Jake. Let the dork ruin your cool. TTYL!"  
"Sorry, Jane," He says as we watch Jade walk away. "Jade can and will be a little mean sometimes."  
"Thank you, Jake. Someone... someone started a rumor that Roxy drinks, and Dirk said it was me."  
"It wasn't you."  
"Wait, what?!" I exclaim. "Then who was it?!"  
"I don't know. You'll figure it out soon enough, though." With that, she shrugs, gives me a weak smile, and walks off.  
What the heck...?  
\---------------------------------------  
"Dirk, listen to me! Where was the picture posted?" 

I'm following him, trying to explain that I DIDN'T POST IT.

"Instagram." he says with disgust. Roxy is just full on giving me the cold shoulder.

"You guys know I don't have an instagram! Even if I wanted one, I have to bypass dad's password on my Apple account!"

"Wait... what?" Roxy says, suprising the both of us, and turning around.  
My heart soared. Had they forgiven me?  
"You... didn't create that account?" She says, hopeful eyes gleaming.  
"No! I didn't!"  
Roxy smiles, but Dirk is unfazed.  
".... I have to believe you. But if you're lying, I WILL kick your butt." He says, more like snaps, and walks off.  
"What's wrong with HIM?" I huff.  
"Like I was going to say before you flipped out, he's so into you, Jane."  
"Yeah, right. He knows I like Butterfingers."  
Roxy grins. "Are we still calling Jake that? Butterfingers is sooo last year."  
"I like it!" I smile.

As we go into our next class, I've made up my mind.  
I'm going to ask Jake out.  
\--------------------------  
"Hey, Jake!" I smile, sitting down next to him.  
"Grettings, Jane. I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeeessss?" I lean in closer to him.

Oh god, be cool Jane, be cool!

"Would you like to come to a party on Friday?" He smiles that gorgeous smile.

Wait..  
WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
"Um.. um.. ah... Yes! Yes, I would like to go! Thank you so much!"  
"No problem."  
"Jake, Jane, unless you'd like an automatic dention, I suggest you be quiet." Ms. Danni, the teacher snaps.

While she dones on and on about polynominals, I dream and dream.

I can't believe I got invited to a party!! 

My luck was finally beginnig to turn.  
\--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SERIOUSLY READ THE FANFIC


	5. hOKAY

Where have i been  
im so sorry  
i lost the flashdrive that had the sstory on it, so i dont know when ill be updating :(  
i hope next week or so ill update  
again, im sorry about the tiny haitus!  
PS school is a bitch JUST SAYIN

PPS Im learning css so i can put the pesterchum logs correctly...  
PPPS CSS IS A BITCH TOO

PPPPS Also i think next week A talent with you forever wont be on haitus anymore i have a BUCHA new chapters waitin to be posted!! :D :D :D :D

PPPPPS Ok update ATWYF might be updated sometime this week


	6. Extreme Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I'm late, I've has no internet for a bit, our wifi was messed up. Anywho, here you are!

Seeing that the day was going so well, I hummed all the way home. Jake, the most popular kid in the 11th grade, had invited ME to a party!! I really thought this was a dream, that I would wake up and be the unpopular girl again whose crush didn't even notice her. 

But no matter how many times I pinched myself, i never woke up. This was reality. 

After an akward bus ride home, due to the fact that Dirk was sitting next to me and was staring out the window, and basically ignoring everything I said. 

Whatever. Dirk may have said that he didn't care about who I liked, that he just wanted me to be happy, didn't stand well with me. His orange eyes held... Sadness. Confusion. Anger. Andother emotion I couldn't quite tell was so bright in his eyes.... 

His beautiful orange eyes... 

Anyway, when I got home, Dad was waiting for me, smiling. 

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" I smile.   
"Oh.. I just made something special for dinner.. Spaghetti and meatballs!" He holds up a plate. Dig in!"   
~  
Afte I get my food, Dad and I are eating, when I remember the deal Dad and I made about parties and such. He had to know where I was going before I could go.  
I couldn't just go to the party without asking him, he'd ground me for life!   
"Uh, Dad?" I asked.   
"Yes, pumpkin?" he replied happily.    
I gulped. This was going to be hard.  
"Er. I was invited to a party, by a..." I pause, trying to find the right words.   
"A dear friend of mine."   
"Oh, really? Now, I just have a few questions. First, is there adult supervision?"   
"Um. He didn't really tell me."   
"So, he's a boy, huh?"   
Dammit! I had slipped!   
"Yes.."   
"Jane, you know the rules about boys with you, by yourself."   
"What about Dirk?"  
"Dirk is different. I know him and trust him."   
"But Dad.."   
"Jane, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no on going to that party. That's my final decision." he sets down his fork.

All of a sudden, without me knowing it, a tidal wave of fury surged through me. I was angry. Furious. Seething with rage.  
"It's not fair!!!" I get up, screaming.   
"Jane Crocker, don't you dare!" my dad gets up as well.  
"So what?! I never get to have fun! Ever!!! I just stay at home, just wishing I wasn't a big dork or the freak that I am!!! But no! When I finally have th oppertunity to do somethig fun, you.. Restrain me like I have no rights!!"

Dad's face softens. "Jane, I'm doing this for your own good. I'm afraid that someone will hurt you..." he trails off, looking at the floor.

I'm so shocked that I have to sit down.  
Dad though someone was going to....?!

He looks guilty. "Jane. I know you think I'm being over protective, but-"   
"Save it!" I shout. "You just never want me to have fun! Ever!!"   
"Jane. It's final. You're not going to that party."   
I let out an angry scream, then stomp to my room an slam the door. 

I open my laptop, and get on pesterchum. 

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering timeausTestified [TT] at 18:22--

GG: Dirk?  
TT: Hi. How are you?  
GG: Terrible! Just awful! Dad refused to let me go to the party!  
TT: Why?  
GG: He think someone will "hurt" me or something.  
TT: As much as it pains me to say this, he may be right.   
GG: UGH!!!!!!   
GG: Why is everyone against me?!!?!?!  
TT: Janey, we're not against you. We just love you and want to protect you.   
GG: Yeah, right!   
GG: How is keeping me isolated like a freak protecting me???  
TT: Janey...  
GG: Leave me alone!!!

\--gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering timeausTestified [TT] at 18:27--  
   
I couldn't believe it. My own father, and my best friend were trying to... Isolate me! Chain me up, like I was some kind of dog! It was ridiculous. 

I fall face first on my bed, angry.   
All of a sudden, an idea came over me.   
I grinned evilly.   
If Dad wasn't going to let me go, then I could just sneak out. Go tell him I would be studying at Roxy's house, then tell Roxy to cover me while I had fun with Jake at the party. 

It was a brilliant plan!  
Am I not a genius?  
~


	7. yooo

im so sorry about leabing you guys! ive been busy and i kinda orgot about the story lmao

i have new chapters waiting to be posted, they should be posted later today.   
so sorry again guys!


	8. Haitus

ok this is on haitus as of now. im in school at the monent and am very busy. sorry.


	9. Im BAAAACK

I m back after a year haitus!! A chapter will be posted tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
